1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of golf games and more specifically relates to a novel game combining the sports of golf and baseball into a fun, exciting, and unique game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baseball is America's pastime. The classic sport inspires memories of great athletes, unbelievable plays, and childhood dreams. Children often grow up playing the sport from an early age and become fans of the MLB. They root for a favorite team, attend live games, and play the sport with their friends and family. From little league on up, the sport of baseball is loved and played by millions across the world.
Likewise, golf is a sport growing in popularity. While many may consider golf a sport for middle-aged Caucasian men, a look at the PGA reveals countless new youthful faces each and every year. Golf is a sport played in middle school, high school, and university, and those who play the sport tend to fall in love with it. Although it may be incredibly agonizing at times, golfers of all skill levels feel an exuberating thrill when a great tee-shot is hit or a long putt is sunk.
People are always looking for new games to play, however each game/sport typically combines distinct elements, which may be difficult or confusing as a new game. For example, baseball requires power and strength while golf often necessitates finesse and accuracy. A new game combining all elements would certainly be enjoyable to many.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,561 to Blance N. Baldorossi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,827 to Erik O. Aberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,671 to Roy W. Picard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,834 to Andrew J. Carrigan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,105 to Ralph Bery, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,209 to Clarence A. Thomas. This art is representative of hybrid golf games. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, the Kaveman Golfe System should provide a user-friendly game providing a fun and different way to play a unique game on a rugged or non-rugged terrain, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for Kaveman Golfe Systems to avoid the above-mentioned problems.